flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Seagull
The Seagull is an animal in Flyordie.io and the fifteenth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 14 account or higher. Food Chain Status * Can eat: ** Fish ** Starfish * Can be eaten by: ** Eagles ** Hawks ** Mad Bats ** Pterodactyls ** Swamp Monster ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Bats ** Ghostly Reapers ** Pumpkin Ghosts ** Grim Reaper Ability Skill name Diving Type Passive Description You can stay longer underwater. Also your swimming speed is increased in water. Hidden effect You have better vision underwater. Strategies & Tips As a Seagull * Arguably one of the hardest aspects of this animal is when the Bat transforms into the Seagull, especially if located underground when the evolution happens. Because its location will be within a significantly enclosed area, where the Bat's food was located, it's easy to get ambushed and die a swift death from the higher-end players. * Once out in the open, though, head straight to the ocean! As the only creature that can eat starfish, the biome is very beneficial for you, and your ability to stay underwater for long periods of time (shared with the Duck and the Pelican) allows you to be safe from land-dwelling predators as you can definitely dive deeper than them. Be careful around Sharks, though! * The arctic ocean also contains fish and starfish, though at less quantities than the regular ocean. If you had been farming in the arctic, swamp, or western grassland previously, you should go here for food, but otherwise, you should go to the ocean by the desert. * Do NOT attempt to farm in shallow lakes. Not only do they not contain as much food, but it's easy for a predator to sit on top of you and kill you. Only farm here if you are passing by it and there are no predators nor competition. * When you evolve into the Blackbird, head to the surface as soon as possible! Because the Blackbird cannot swim fast enough and visibility is reduced back to the original state underwater, even you can hold the oxygen level before you leave the ocean, if your oxygen is about half (and if you‘re located at the bottom of the sea) you will die from lack of oxygen after evolving, unless if you are really lucky. Also, predators like Sharks may kill you or slow you down from getting to the surface, making getting to the surface difficult at certain times. However, if you are confident enough, just spam the jump button and everything will be okay. ** One good strategy is to start off at the bottom, eating the plentiful starfish down there. At 7000 exp, start heading up. Once you see the surface, start eating fish, you'll only need 2-3. Then, you can quickly get out of the ocean. As the prey of a Seagull * The seagull has no user-controlled prey. As the predator of a Seagull * The seagull will usually be headed straight to the ocean, it is difficult to catch a deep-diving seagull as it can just let itself sink deeper thanks to its higher oxygen reserves. * If it is in very shallow water, though, and if you are its predator, you can use the opportunity to sit in the top of the lake, cutting its way out, and if it is bumping you, it is going to be killed by you. Don’t kill yourself by lack of oxygen, though! Be mindful that it can swim faster than you, so don't chase it if it gets off to your side. Trivia * The seagull is a fairly good animal to go AFK for sort-medium periods of time because you can be under at the bottom of the ocean for a while. Category:Animals Category:Swimmers